


fuyunohanashi

by drmboys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Winter, based off given but not really, mark finally moves on, vent - Freeform, word dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmboys/pseuds/drmboys
Summary: two people who were always together are torn apart. that’s all there is to this story
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 7





	fuyunohanashi

**Author's Note:**

> pls don’t take this fic seriously, it’s kinda just a word dump lol i made it after listening to fuyunohanashi and cry

the snow crunched softly under mark’s feet. the cold winter breeze created a pink tint on the boy’s pale skin. 

the soft crunches continued.

crunch.

crunch.

crunch.

and then

they stopped.

they stopped at the edge of the bridge, at the exact spot yukhei stood. mark pushed himself onto the ledge, he stood staring into the deep lake, watching his reflection stare at him back. 

_ just like the shade of snow, that hasn’t completely melted, i keep living with these feelings inside of me.  _

mark looks up, up at the dull winter sky. but somehow, to mark, it wasn’t that dull, it was quite… beautiful.

he wonders if yukhei thought the same thing. he wonders if his love even got to see the pretty view. mark believes he did, he believes yukhei became the beautiful winter view.

_ your everything has lost it’s tomorrow _

mark didn’t notice the cold tears that fell down his rosy cheeks, or he chose not to acknowledge it. yukhei never liked seeing him cry. he used the back of his hands to wipe the frozen tears.

_ even though i couldn't say goodbye, you’ll always be here with me _

mark climbs down from the ledge, wiping the snow off his hands. he stares once more into the lake, before pulling an envelope out of his pocket. he placed it on the ledge, the exact spot yukhei put his and turned to walk away.

as he left, it started to lightly snow. 

and for the first time in over a year,

mark smiled.

because he knew,

yukhei was still watching him.

_ two people who were always together are torn apart. that’s all there is to this story _

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos and comments!! it’s highly appreciated 
> 
> twt & cc : drmboys


End file.
